


As The Pieces Fit

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic Felix, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Washlix mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus meet on Grindr. They bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Pieces Fit

 

Felix slurped his noodles loudly as he checked his phone. The soup splashed onto his chin, but nobody was around to witness him eating like a slob, so he honestly didn't give a shit.

 

He'd gotten a message from a gay dating app – one of those things where people were usually more likely to post pictures of their chest rather than their faces.

  
Also, they usually looked different in real life than they did in the photographs, which was something to be said for anonymity.

 

Fortunately for them, Felix had decided to grace them with a picture of himself. He had nothing to lose, and if somebody recognised him at work, all he would lose is a shitty job that didn't pay well. Although he didn't want to quit, it was starting to get stale, and he could really use a new environment anyway.

 

Although he was really bored as fuck, he didn't bother to send out messages. Most of the people seemed typical, and he didn't really care enough to type a simple greeting. Messages would usually fade after a couple of lines, anyway, with the rare exception of another particularly bored individual.

 

This message wasn't like the others.

 

It wasn't that there was no picture of the sender in the profile. It was simply that it was impeccably spelled, with proper punctuations and all that. Felix was mildly impressed, because it meant the other guy actually put in some effort.

 

“Hello. We may have met in a bar the other day. I understand if I have got the wrong person, but I would like to get in touch.”

 

Felix twiddled his fingers absent-mindedly. He'd met lots of people in bars. “Sure. Cld you like, be a bit more specific, lol? I've met quite a few people in bars.” Smiley face.

 

“Bar None. You were wearing a grey hoodie and orange pants. We spent some time in the alley. Is this specific enough for you?”

 

Felix's eyebrows shot up. It was the guy from the alley. He hadn't thought that he'd ever see him again. Wasn't he married? Felix vaguely remembered the ring on his finger, but everything else was blurry. “Yeah, of course! You were great, lol. Whut r u doing on here?”

 

Incongruent spelling... Whatever. Felix just wanted to show him that he could spell, when he wanted to.

 

“Not sure. I wasn't expecting to find anybody.”

 

 _Mhm._ Felix raised one eyebrow, unsure of what to reply. He put his phone aside and thought, _you've got to give me more, dude. You can't just give me some shitty one liner and then leave me hanging there, trying to make fucking stupid small talk with some asshole that I don't give a shit about._

 

“Would you like to meet up again?”

 

“Sure.” Felix typed, wiping his chin with a piece of tissue. “Same bar? I'm busy except for Thursday night this week.”

 

“Very well. I will be there on Thursday night.”

 

Felix _really_ didn't want to sound desperate, so he put a smiley in the chat again.

 

If it worked out – and he hoped it would, he vowed to get Lupus' number this time around. He dumped the bowl in the sink, washed his face, and went to the bathroom to jerk himself off. Just the thought of that huge cock... _Fuck,_ he thought. He didn't want to count his chickens before they hatched, but he certainly wasn't above busting a nut before, well, he got to bust another one “for real”.

 

 _On second thought,_ he thought, looking down at his hand when he was done, _maybe I really am fucking desperate. Well, not desperate enough to fuck most of these assholes on here, but desperate enough for this one hunky... hung... motherfucker._

 

He was about to ask Lupus for his number when he saw that the other guy had already sent him his number, and was asking for his.

 

 _Nice,_ Felix thought. _This is a guy that knows how to keep an appointment._

 

Despite all of that, he put his phone aside again and dallied around on purpose, finally replying only on the day before Thursday.

 

*

 

It was getting to the end of the month, and Felix hadn't been eating anything but instant noodles, eggs, and iceberg lettuce. He usually stocked up on beer and cigarettes at the beginning of the month, anyway, since he couldn't imagine life without those things.

 

Either way, he made sure to eat a lot of fiber this time around. The thought of sex with that hot stranger gave him tingles in the spine every time he thought about it.

 

Though he'd just jerked off a few hours earlier, he was starting to be bored again, and for some reason that just made him want to claw his skin out. Also, he'd decided to work over time, which meant not drinking for even longer than usual.

 

By the end of the workday, he was looking like shit. He was trying out a mobile game for the long minutes on public transport, and the game was so addictive that he'd even managed to miss his stop.

  
“This day really isn't going to go well for me, now, is it?” Felix sighed, cursing his life. He really didn't want to go out like that, so he texted Locus.

 

“Since we already know each other, why don't we cut to the chase and meet at the train station near my place? I'll host.” Smiley face.

 

He had just taken a shower and was lounging around, feeling squeaky clean while playing the tower defense on his mobile when Locus replied.

 

“Yes. Which station?”

 

Felix texted him the station, and added a smiley to the “c ya”. He put his clothes on, and walked over to the station, feeling mildly anxious now. It wasn't that he really cared about this guy. It was simply that he had a very long week, didn't get to see Wash or any of his “friends” at all, and was running out of money to boot. The end of the month was always a stressful time, filled with nothing but mind numbing boredom from being broke.

 

He couldn't help but blink in surprise when the intimidating figure stood near the waiting area. The tall, handsome man was wearing sunglasses even though the sun had already set, like some sort of rock star. It made him wonder what he did for a living, and the thought that the stranger could be somebody accomplished sent shivers down his spine.

 

He lit up a cigarette before heading over.

 

“Lupus.” He said, relaxing slightly now that he was sure the other guy was there.

 

“Locus.”

 

“Heh, sorry. Right, how do you spell that? Like a bug or something from the bible?”

 

“No, it's L-o-c-u-s.”

 

Felix thought he'd heard the word before, but he really didn't remember. He gave a shrug. “Any particular meaning?”

 

“It's a perimeter surrounding a central point.” Locus said.

 

“So, maths.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Locus wasn't a great talker, but whenever he opened his mouth, Felix felt like he could listen to that voice for hours. “Do you like, have a real name or something? A proper one?”

 

“Is Felix your real name?” Locus asked.

 

“You've got me there,” He chuckled. Felix did actually change his name once in a while, but since he met Wash, he'd been keeping it. “I swear, I know some weird people.”

 

“Oh?” God, Locus had such a handsome, strong brow. Which, of course, was raised.

 

“Yeah, man. One of my friends calls himself Sharkface. But to be fair, we met online, and it kinda just stuck.” Felix turned away as he smoked, then he looked at Locus again. “So, my apartment's this way...”

 

“My car is over there.” Locus said. “When you're done smoking. Do you like wine?”

 

“I'll take anything, really.”

  
“Whiskey?”

“Do you have that all in your car or something? Like a bar on the move?” Felix finished the cigarette and stepped on it with his soles. “I'm glad you offered, because I really could use something nice and strong.”

  
They got to Locus' car. It looked fancy, but Felix didn't really care about cars either, since he couldn't afford one anyway.

 

“Here.” Locus said, taking a paper bag out of the trunk of his car.

 

Felix's eyes widened as he saw how expensive-looking the bag was. _Jesus christ,_ he thought. _I hope he's not wooing me. Though, if he buys me shit like this all the time, I really won't mind putting up with him._

 

“Do you just have stuff like that sitting around in your car or something?” He wondered, thinking about how Locus was offering him a choice of wine or whiskey.

 

“It was a gift. I don't like whiskey.” Locus said.

 

Felix put the bag aside and breathed in the refreshing scent of leather upholstery. He loved the smell of an expensive car. “What do you like, then? Posh stuff, like plum wine or one of those red wines with fancy names and decades to them?”

 

“I do have a fondness for those wines, yes.” Locus replied. He concentrated on the road.

 

 _So he's just recycling gifts. At least he's not wooing me,_ Felix thought, relieved. He was starting to get bored from the silence, but it was still bearable, since Locus was there in flesh and the novelty of riding in a nice car was still rubbing off on him.

“What do you like to drink?” Locus looked at him for a brief moment, when the road was clear.  
  
_Is that his attempt at making smalltalk?_ Felix wondered. _That topic is so goddamn posh, I can't even..._ “Cocktails, when I go to bars. Aside from that, I like rice wine and vodka. Plain and strong, with a fragrance that's barely there at all, but still there.”

 

He was, of course, pulling the last bit out of his ass, but Locus didn't need to know that. He'd mostly ever bought cheap wine and vodka, so it wasn't like he could really tell the difference beyond the fact that they could get him drunk far more intensely than beer could.

 

“I will keep that in mind, if we meet again.”

  
Felix didn't want to ask what he meant by that. He was starting to regret inviting Locus to his dingy apartment. At least Wash seemed like a normal kind of guy.

 

“Hey, man, my place is kinda small, and you don't host...” Felix said, scratching his ear. “So, um, here's your chance to bow out if you don't wanna head back to my place. I won't take it personally. I won't mind doing it in this car, though.”

 

Locus looked at him, interested. But then he said, “No. I will go to your place. We could get caught here.”  
  
_Right,_ Felix thought. _And back alley sex isn't risky at all compared to this._ But then again, Locus didn't seem drunk right then. “Can't drink when you're driving anyway, hm?”

 

“I can drive, as long as I don't drink too much.” Locus replied, stoically. “I have to go home later. If you would like to have sex in the car, perhaps we can do so another time.”

 

The man spoke so formally but so fluently, Felix wondered if he was even real. It was as if he came out of a comic book or something, in his expensive car and all that. Felix grinned at the thought. “Another time? I might just hold you to it.”

 

Locus looked at him and smiled. “You may.”

 

Felix thought he felt something in his belly flutter, which was the closest he ever got to feeling anything for anybody at all. Well, that and a boner... He bit his lower lip and tried to seem composed, at least. This was a stranger, and he knew nothing about the other man. “So, like, do you only top?”

 

“I switch.” Locus parked the car, and they got out.

 

“Yeah, same.” That was really putting some nice mental images in Felix's mind right then. A fistful of Locus' hair in his small fists... Locus' tall, sturdy frame, lying prone just for him... He cleared his throat because he wasn't talking to Sharkface or Wash, and gestured a little. “Are you into submission and dominance as well? Bondage? I don't know, the freaky shit? None of that weird dungeon stuff, though, unless you're into that.”

 

“...Yes.” Locus replied. He looked at Felix quietly, eyes bright. It was like he was thinking of something, contemplating things. Felix couldn't really tell what he was thinking about.

  
“Yes? Like, into weird dungeon stuff?”

 

“It depends on who the partner is. I may consider submission, but only if it is a reasonable choice.”

 

“Okay, cool. No rush, like, okay?” _Reasonable choice. As if anything about sex is reasonable._ Felix realised that the other man was probably waiting for him to open the door, so he did. They went into his apartment, and Locus looked around curiously. Felix said, with a hint of sarcasm, “Welcome to my grand abode.”

 

“Hm.” Locus looked around. He took off his shoes and stood there.

 

Mildly irritated because the posh dude didn't seem to want to go into his small apartment, Felix forced a smile anyway. He put the paper bag onto his desk and rolled a chair over to the dining table. “Hey, if it's too small, you could always rent us a room.”

 

“I might consider that next time.” Locus stated, and walked in.

 

There were two chairs by the dining table, so Felix pulled it out like some gallant gentleman and bowed, somewhat ironically, at the other man. He wasn't sure if Locus caught on to just how much of an asshole he actually was being, what with mocking the other's ettiquette and all that. Locus nodded politely and sat down, keeping a perfectly straight face.

 

 _Jesus, it's really hard to tell what's going on with this dude._ Felix thought, irritated. He didn't want Locus to leave, but at the same time, he was starting to get annoyed. That was why he didn't have any rich friends in the long run. They were all annoying and concerned with shit that he didn't care about. Not only that, most of them were surprisingly frugal when it came to buying him things.

 

To think that he even cleaned his place regularly. It wasn't spic and span or anything, but then again, he had a job and didn't have any maids. With Locus there, what he considered clean and pleasant seemed dirty and shabby in comparison. He sighed inwardly and hung his jacket up by the entrance.

 

“Want a beer or some whiskey? Though you just said you don't like whiskey.”

 

Locus looked at him. “Beer?”

 

“Just Asahi.” Felix shrugged, going to the kitchen to take out a few cans anyway. Whatever they didn't finish, they could always put back. With Locus being so uptight, getting too drunk right off the bat sounded like a bad idea, so beer it was. “That's all I've got.”

 

“Thank you.” The other man didn't touch the beer. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair and looked at Felix watching him as he took a large gulp out of his 500ml can.

 

Felix took out his phone and started to play Tower Defense.

 

After five minutes of awkward silence, during which Locus texted some people, he finally asked, “What would you like to do today, Felix?”

 

“Huh? I dunno. I thought it'd be a waste to let a cock like yours go to waste, know what I'm saying?” Felix smirked, feeling his old self coming back as the alcohol began to rush to his head. “I was thinking you could take me... Nothing too freaky, if you're not into that.”

 

Locus smiled, seeming amused. “You mentioned something about domming. How far have you gone when it comes to that?”  
  
Felix thought about it carefully. He was still playing with his tower defense game. “Shit, I'm losing. Oh, right... Hmm. Well, I've got a partner on the regular. I usually dom him, like, with ropes, blindfolds, some light roleplay... Maybe he's getting bored though, because the last time we met, he said he wanted to dom me. I feel like he'd probably suck at it, though. The guy hasn't got a backbone in him. Well, maybe that's the wrong word. He's... too laid back, I can't see it happening.”

 

“What would an ideal dom be like?”

 

“For me?” Felix thought about it, glancing down at his game and starting it again. “...Hmm... Somebody who will make me talk shit and shut me up. They've got to have that impact, or else it'll just be fucking hilarious, know what I mean? Like, if it was Wash... I'd just laugh or something.”

 

“...Wash.”

 

“Sorry, that's my partner. It's a nickname, he goes by Washington. He's not from around here. Are you?”

 

“I am not.” Locus replied. He tapped the table, and started to open a can of beer. He took a sip, shrugged, and drank all of it at once. “I would like some more of this. I will get you more next time.”

 

 _Finally! He must be in the mood to loosen up now,_ Felix thought, going through the third can by now. “Sure, just take however much you need. Ain't fun sober. I won't mind getting more beer, though, it's like. _Nice_.”

 

Locus got up, went to the fridge, and brought out another half dozen. They looked at each other, Felix in part amusement and part horror. He wanted to tell Locus to replace that, but he figured that the branded whiskey probably was worth just as much, if not more.

 

Felix gave up when he reached the fourth can. He was starting to lose his game badly, and Locus was going through the cans like nobody's business.  
  
“It's really different when somebody so big drinks so much alcohol, hm? I couldn't possibly have that much if I tried.” Felix said, glancing quickly up from his game.

 

“Yes.” Locus replied. His speech was starting to slow, and although it was hard to see, his cheeks and lips were turning red, too. His eyes, however, shone brighter than before. Felix thought that was kind of nice. “Let's have a bet.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Felix grinned.

 

“...Maybe.” Locus said. “I bet you couldn't win a game as you take my cock.”

 

“Oh, yeah? I bet I could.” Felix replied, even though he was pretty sure he couldn't. “All I have to do is concentrate. I'm good at this shit.”

 

Locus smirked.

 

“So, what's the stakes? I don't have any money, though.”

 

“No. We won't bet money. If I lose, I will let you dominate. You can top or bottom as you wish. If you lose, you will have to arrange for a threesome with your partner.”

 

“What makes you think he'll just agree to it? You don't even know what he looks like...”

 

“Your job is to convince him. This is a part of the bet. I trust that you have good taste.”

 

“Yeah, of course I have great taste.” Felix didn't have to think too hard about it. He wasn't sure what Wash would say, or if he would even agree to it, but all he could think of was Locus' big, strong muscles flexing below him in need as he pressed the vibrating wand against his cock. He could imagine Locus' cock twitching as he teased, mercilessly, that small nub nestled below the bulb of its deliciously large head. “You're _on_.”

 

Locus followed as Felix stood up and went over to his bedroom. Felix bounced a little on his bed as he hopped onto it, having changed the sheets earlier. “Your bet, so your conditions. How do you want to do this?”

 

“I will take you. All you have to do is lie there and play that game. There will be three tries. Two wins, and you win. Two losses, and I'll win. Even if you orgasm during any of it, I will continue.”

 

“I was thinking maybe we could have different positions or something.” Felix said. “Oh, right, I have a cockring... Okay, okay. But if you cum, it's over.”

 

“I will not cum. You, however, will need your cockring.”

 

Felix's eyebrows shot up. Teasing Locus was going to be so fun, he thought, suddenly feeling hot and bothered. He went and got his cockring. “Right. If you say so. So, yeah, you're still clean? Fucked anybody else lately?”

 

“I have not.” Locus replied. “I have gotten a test lately. The results are good, so I assume that you, too, are without disease.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm usually careful.” Felix shrugged. He didn't want to admit that he usually didn't bother with just anybody. He was desperate, yes, but also had some standards, and frankly, most people didn't meet his standards. Either way, he thought of Locus' throbbing, bare cock inside him, and shuddered again. “...Okay. We're going bareback, then. If I find out you're lying, I'm going to come to your house and kill you in your sleep.”

 

“And I know where you live.”

 

They eyed each other, and Felix burst out laughing. Locus really was fun when he was drunk. Felix felt like he had finally met his match: somebody who was, in all aspects, as horrible a person as he was.

 

“Lie down. You'll want to be comfortable.” Locus said, as he took his belt off.

 

Felix was already undressing. He gave Locus a hanger and hung his own clothes up. “You'll hit the curve, and it won't be as fun. Also, that'd give you an unfair advantage, you'll just curve upwards and I'll cum quickly.”

 

Locus smiled slightly, as if Felix had just seen through his plan. He hung his clothes onto the hanger and passed it to Felix for him to put it up. “On your side?”

 

“First game, we'll do it from behind. Second game, I'll lie on my side. Third game, I'll rest on my back, but I get to put pillows wherever I like.” Felix narrowed his eyes. “You'll get an advantage for the last round, but I get a good head start. That way, everyone wins.”

 

“Very well.” Locus nodded.

 

He was already half-hard from the challenge, Felix noted. Either Locus was really horny, or he was secretly a freak. Felix supposed that if he had enough time, he could probably get Locus to let his hair down, so to speak.

 

“You started the game,” Locus grumbled, looking at Felix as he began tapping on his phone.

 

“Pfft. Too bad, we didn't say when we could start. Hey. Did you know that I could feel you for days after you used only spit on my ass?” Felix purred. “I had so much regrets, but it was worth every single second of it.”

 

“If I come over again, you don't need to feel me for days.” Locus stood there with his arms crossed.

 

“Okay, but not too much lube.” Felix complained, pausing the game to hand him the bottle and slipping the cockring on. “I don't want to be swimming around in it and then have nothing to remember this by.”

 

“And I don't want to hurt you.” Locus pressed Felix down against the sheets such that his butt was up in the air. He gave both cheeks a firm, tight, squeeze.

 

As Felix started the game, resting on his elbows, Felix felt Locus' lubed fingers pushing past the outer sphincter, and then deep inside him. He moaned as Locus began to fuck him lightly with it; he could feel the other man watching him from behind.

  
“Hnngh...” Felix shuddered.

 

“Here?” Locus whispered, curling his finger and breathing against his neck. “You're doing well so far.”

 

Felix gasped as he felt the finger press against his prostate. His cock grew hard immediately. “Go ahead and prep, the longer you take to fuck me, the more likely it is that I'll win.”

 

“Oh, I will.” Locus was still moving his fingers slowly, much to Felix's frustration. He curved his fingers every time he pushed in, making Felix moan. “You get really wet easily, Felix.”

 

“Yeah, that's part of my charm.” Felix replied absent-mindedly. He must have been really turned on, he thought, feeling his anus loosen up, even though he was still concentrating on the game. He was doing well so far; everything was in place, and he'd only made one mistake. “You know, I've put vodka up my ass once. Got drunk like you won't believe.”

 

“That's... a bad idea.”

 

“Yeah, it burnt like a bitch.” Felix chuckled. He really didn't know why he was shooting the shit like that with this guy. He'd said that to Wash before, and Wash had been horrified. Sharkface had laughed at him like the bad person that he was.

  
“You'll end up in the hospital if you continue like this.” Locus said. Felix assumed that he must have used more lube now, because it felt a little colder as Locus' fingers were stretching his hole wider. It also felt like it was going in way too smoothly, which Felix didn't like. “...It's a surprise that you're not already prolapsed here.”

 

Felix shrugged. “Believe it or not, I'm actually careful about what I do. And I don't just do it with anyone, either.”

 

“Really.” Locus let go of him again and pressed his cock against the entrance, rubbing the tip against it.

  
Felix wiggled and lifted his butt for Locus as much as he could, even though he was still tapping on the phone like a madman. Normally, he would look back and smile while doing that, but now he just wanted to win.

 

“You're like a child.” Locus observed, patting his head. “Playing games while I do this.”

 

“Pfft. You're definitely a shotacon.” Felix joked. He continued to rub his buttcrack against Locus' cock, feeling its solid thickness against his sensitive skin. It felt amazing, but not so much that he couldn't concentrate. “I'm starting to think you made the bet only because you want to fuck a small kid or something.”

 

“You're the small kid.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Felix replied sarcastically. He was old as fuck. “...How old are you?”

 

Locus gave him a number.

 

“...You're younger than me?!” Felix exclaimed, tapping on the wrong place as he did so. “Fuck, I made a mistake here.”

 

“...How old are you?”  
  
“...It's a secret. I'm just short.” Felix worked harder now to rectify his mistake. It wasn't lost, yet. If he could continue this banter, the game would be over and Locus wouldn't have gotten his dick in.

 

“Hm. That would explain why you have your own place.” Locus thought aloud. He ran his fingers down Felix's back, kissing him on the ear as he did so. Felix shuddered and wiggled even more, straining a little to get more of Locus' length on his asscrack. “Thirty-five?”

 

“No.”  
  
“Forty. Am I getting close?”

 

Felix could see what Locus was trying to do there. “What the fuck? No! And I'm not telling you anything.”

 

“Fair enough.” Locus replied. He let go of Felix, and pressed his cock against that small entrance again. Without a warning, he pushed in.

 

“Ah...!” Felix arched his back. His fingers stopped moving for a moment, and his eyes rolled back in their sockets as that delicious thickness stretched him wide.

 

Against that hard cock, he felt soft, almost tender. Like a cocksleeve.

 

“Fuck...” Felix mumbled, as the creatures pushed past his defenses in the game. He quickly made a few more barriers to make up for it.

 

“You'll lose.” Locus said, again, keeping still inside Felix.

 

The bastard was watching him play, even like this. Felix could feel his breath against his ear. “I won't. The game's still... good... And I've got plenty of resources to build with, it's just the cooldowns... That's a problem.”

 

He wasn't even sure why his speech was getting slower. Must be the alcohol, Felix thought. Maybe he was sobering and starting to get a hangover. It certainly wasn't the cock that was amazing... Yeah, he could ignore it if he tried.

 

“How about this?” Locus asked, as he began to thrust slowly in and out of Felix.

 

“It's good...” Felix murmured. He could still win, though. He continued tapping, trying not to lose concentration, even though the pleasure was getting harder to ignore.

 

“And this?” Locus' movements became a little faster, like he was testing him.

 

“Pfft, I can take it.” Felix replied. His eyes widened as he felt Locus reach around him and fondle his crotch. “Hey...! Not fair!”  
  
“We didn't say anything about touching you.” Locus stated, clearly enjoying himself. He was still thrusting slowly into Felix, and the lustful sensation languidly spread throughout Felix's entire body, radiating from his crotch and ass.

 

“Hngh...” Felix bit his lower lip. The game was almost over. His hands were beginning to shake, and he was making mistakes, but he was winning. He wanted so badly to just stop playing and just make Locus fuck him hard and fast, though.

 

Locus bit down on his neck and licked the wound. “Do you like pain?”  
  
“Not like that!” Felix groaned.

 

“So, you're into domination and submission, but not pain.” Locus said.

 

“Unless it's stretching me out... And no blood or bruises, nothing too freaky.” Felix replied. “...Though I won't mind being the one torturing. It'd be interesting to see what somebody's limits are, and how far I can push them.”

 

“What about you?” Locus wondered. He was still thrusting in and out of Felix, fucking him slowly and gently, and touching him all over. It was like he wanted Felix to win, even as he made it fun for him.

 

“I push my own limits all the time. Don't need anybody else to.” Don't trust anybody else to, either. He didn't want to say that, of course.

 

“Hm.” Locus nodded. He continued to lick and kiss Felix all over his ears, sucking on them like he was a delicious morsel.

  
Felix moaned; his entire body was starting to feel unbelievably aroused. He needed to be touched so badly, even with Locus fucking him right then. What the hell was the other guy doing to him?

 

As the game ended, Felix shouted in triumph, putting the phone down onto the sheets.

 

Locus didn't seem to care that much about it. He nipped lightly on Felix's ears one last time, and pulled out.

 

“You want to bottom for me so badly, do you?” Felix grinned. He propped the pillows up, lay on his side now and started his game now, thinking that he could get Locus to talk a bit more. “That's why you suggested it. You're going to let me win and then you can have the time of your life. I'm going to ride you hard and you'll cum inside me, and then I'll fuck you with my fist until you beg me to stop making you cum.”

 

“You don't have a very big fist.” Locus didn't seem too concerned. He held Felix's waist and looked from behind him.

 

“Then I'll see how far I can reach inside.” Felix laughed. “Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll just stretch you wide and see how far you'll go. It would be so fun to make you beg for me to stop.”

 

“You are planning what to do already?” Locus asked. He lay slightly below Felix and held his thigh with one hand, lifting it up slightly.

 

“Nah, just thinking. I've got dildoes, you know. I haven't decided yet. I'd totally train your ass too, if it wasn't trained already. Have you tried it there? Like, with toys? Or with someone?”

 

“...Not much.” Locus said. He didn't seem too keen on spilling the details, which made Felix pout.

 

“How big, then?” Felix asked. He was off on a good start with the map.

 

“...Not very big.” Locus replied. He sounded a little embarrassed, anyway. He lifted Felix's thigh up further, and pressed his slick tip against Felix's entrance. It was a little tighter now, with Felix lying on his side like that, but Locus still pushed in without a hitch.

 

Felix let out a soft groan, and Locus breathed into his ear again. It was a little harder for the other man to lick and suck on his ear like that, but Felix felt him flick his tongue against the shell every now and then, making him tremble.

 

Locus began to rock against him now, using the mattress as he did so. Felix was mildly surprised at how well Locus fit inside him even from that angle, nestled fully inside of him without making him feel any pain at all, despite filling him up to the brim.

 

He leaned back slightly, trying to test his own limits, to see if it would hurt, but it didn't; it was like his body was suited for Locus' cock. It was incredible. Felix thought he could probably take Locus any day, and still be satisfied.

 

Felix let out a soft moan and wiggled against Locus, almost mechanically tapping on his phone by now.

 

He didn't get to do so for a very long time, however. Just when Felix was sure that he was going to win again, Locus began to lick his ear and to pound on him from behind in earnest. He did it so quickly, so roughly, and so pleasurably that Felix felt the bed creak and move below him.

 

“You're a very loud moaner,” Locus commented.

  
Felix hadn't even been aware that he'd been letting out all of these moans. He began to recognise that the moans were, indeed, coming from himself.

 

He sounded like a real slut. Like... Wash. And he didn't even care that he was doing it; it felt so good to be a whore.

 

“You like it so much, you're forgetting our bet.”

 

Felix had almost forgotten about his phone; he was still holding it, of course, but he hadn't been tapping on it. Frantically, he tried to do so, with shaking hands. He tried to crawl away to lessen the impact of Locus' cock against his prostate, but with Locus' hand on his hips, pulling him down against his cock, he couldn't even move.

 

“Locus...!” He gasped, tears starting to prickle at his eyes again as he tapped on his phone without even knowing what he was doing.

 

“You're losing.” Locus said, still holding him down and fucking him brutally.

 

“Ah! Ah!” Felix panted. He was glad that Locus couldn't see him from that angle; he probably looked horrible, drooling down from the side of his face, his mouth open, and his tongue out like a whore. “I'm gonna...”

 

“Gonna cum?” Locus taunted, sounding pleased and slightly breathless. “Just like that? I didn't even touch you this time.”

 

“No...!” Felix whimpered, suddenly feeling very humiliated. He'd just been thinking of domming the shit out of Locus. Perhaps it was a trap, after all.

 

“That's your real self, Felix. You're a slut. You're the sort of bottom that'd cum from just being fucked by a good cock.”

 

 _This asshole is really good at this humiliating dominantion thing,_ Felix admitted to himself. _He's even better at this than I am. Still, I gotta say something so he doesn't get too full of himself..._ “I'm not, you asshole...! It's not fair how you... fuck me so hard all of a sudden...”

 

“No.” Locus said, his voice still low. “You _want_ to be dominant. You _want_ to top. But with _me_ , you're only good for one thing.”

 

“That's ridiculous.” Felix mumbled. He rested his hands on the sheets and clutched onto them now, letting the phone fall down to the bed. “You don't know shit about me. I like both... Ahh...”  
  
“No,” Locus continued fucking him anyway, even though it was clear that Felix had already lost. “I'm not done. When I am done, you will see what I mean. You won't be able to win a single game when I fuck you, because you love my dick far too much. You won't be able to control yourself. All you want is my cock, Felix.”

 

“Bullshit...” Felix moaned, reaching down to touch his own cock so that he could finally cum. His cocktip was dripping with so much pre, and his lower belly felt like it was being bruised, in a good way, from the inside.

 

Locus slapped his hand away authoritatively. “Can't even stay still? You want to cum that badly, Felix? You want to cum from my cock so much, don't you?”

 

A choked sob escaped from Felix's throat now. He looked away, feeling like he'd completely lost. To the pleasure, and to Locus.

 

The other man rested his head against Felix as he began to slow down. He said, in a normal tone now, “I'm going to pull out, Felix. We'll complete the last round, as we agreed to. Or, I could continue, and you can cum. You've already lost, either way.”

 

“Let's do it.” Felix replied.

 

He kept very still, and suddenly felt empty as Locus withdrew. He looked down at the pillow – it was very wet.

 

“...You're crying?”

 

“Don't be stupid, it's just a bodily reflex.” Felix forced himself to grin rather than admit that being humiliated and completely fucked like that was the best thing that could happen to him. “Bet you five dollars I won't cum from just your cock.”

 

Locus didn't respond.

 

“Meh, five bucks isn't a big deal to you, anyway.”

 

“I can make you cum from my cock, but we will have to tie you up to stop you from touching yourself.” Locus said. “Perhaps we should do so next time.”

“Next time? You're on.” Felix turned away quickly to hide the fact that he really, really wanted to be tied up by Locus. “...Wait. Don't I have to hook you up with Wash? He's been wanting to top me, too, so how about a threesome?”

 

“Is that your plan?”  
  
“I don't know.” Felix turned back again to look at Locus. He saw that the other man was breathing really hard, but his cock was still as rock hard as ever. It was amazing, he thought. If there was no next time, life might as well not be worth living. He wanted to be fucked, over and over, just like that. Nothing but thrills and pleasure filling up his mind...

 

“We shall talk about it later.” Locus said, reaching for his own phone. “I will stay here till morning, if you will have me.”

 

Felix saw him text somebody. “No problem at all.”

 

Locus smiled curtly at him when he put the phone back down.

 

Felix shuffled onto the bed, propping his head up with a pillow and his hips up with another. He remembered Wash lying in that position and waving his hips at him, with those cute balls up in the air and his legs spread wide, showing his vulnerable entrance. He inhaled slowly, looking at Locus and wondering if he looked the same way to Locus as well. He spread his legs and smirked, as Wash did.

 

He must have, because Locus immediately strode over and climbed on top of the bed.

 

“Do you do this all the time?” Locus wondered.

 

“Not all the time.” Felix shrugged. He reached for his phone and placed it on his belly again, watching in amusement as his cock brushed against it. He shifted it down a little, and admitted, “Honestly? Just for you.”

 

“...Well.” The other man fell quiet and swallowed hard. Felix could see the lust in his eyes. “Are you ready?”  
  
“As ready as ever.” Felix purred, as he pressed start on the phone.

 

Locus lined up, pushing the pillow further down Felix's back so that he could lift his hips up higher. Felix's eyes widened as he realised that Locus was definitely going to penetrate him hilt-deep, and then fuck him as if he was nothing but a sex toy.

 

The thought was so amazing that his cock twitched on its own.

 

 _Traitor,_ he thought, looking down at it.

 

Locus looked down at it and then looked at him again, his eyebrow raised.

 

“Don't be so cocky... Heh, cocky. You got lucky on the genetics front, that's all.” Felix huffed. “Just go whenever, I'm starting the game now.”

 

“You do realise that you've already lost,” Locus said, getting ready to enter. This time, he didn't bother to prepare him – all that moving about had left lube dribbling down of Felix's legs, making the area between his thighs incredibly slick. Locus' cock went in easily. He grunted, and looked at Felix again, trying to catch his eye. “Don't you, Felix?”

 

“So? Doesn't mean I can't try.” Felix replied quickly. He was, again, getting off on a good start, even though his consciousness was feeling foggier and foggier by the moment.

 

“Or,” Locus said, breathing in. He kept very still inside of Felix, not moving. “You just want to get my cock inside you, in this position. You want to get fucked, because you love my cock.”

 

Felix's eyes widened. It was amazing how easily the other man slipped into his role. He chewed on his lower lip, trying not to grin. “Bullshit. I've got to try, for myself.”

 

“No.” Locus said. “I could make you lose your mind so easily. All I have to do is press my cock against here...” He reached above Felix's cock, and pressed down, making him shudder and moan. “And you'll be moaning like a slut, just for me.”

 

Felix ignored him for now, concentrating on his game while he still could.

 

Locus sounded a bit bored, now. “Move your hips. Use your legs and your waist. Go on.”

 

Felix looked up from his phone, and started to rock his hips back and forth. He groaned quietly as he felt his own body react to Locus' cock.

 

“Good job.”

 

The pleasure was distracting, but Felix could still play the game without problems. He moaned softly as he did so. “Hngh...”

 

“I'm not feeling you much,” Locus murmured, sounding bored. “You need to tighten up.”

 

Felix narrowed his eyes. He squeezed down on Locus' cock, tightening the muscles of his lower body as he did so. It felt so good that he let out a loud moan this time. “Ahh!”

 

“Good.” Locus praised. He started to pump Felix's cock. “You should do that a little more, so that I don't lose interest in you. You're entertained by the game. I am not.”

 

“That's...” Felix wanted to say that it was fucking stupid, but on the other hand, it was also fucking hot for some unfathomable reason. He settled for moving his hips, squeezing down every time he moved. It was so good that he was starting to lose concentration again, and he knew that he was already making far too many mistakes to actually win. “...How's this?”

 

“Hm. Not bad. You might just keep me entertained long enough to cum.” Locus nodded. He let go of Felix's cock again, and started moving, too.

 

Felix moaned again and again now. As Locus quickened his pace, it felt so good that he forgot about his game – or moving his hips, for that matter. He grasped the pillow above him, trying to contain the overwhelming pleasure.

 

Locus didn't bother saying anything anymore. He fucked Felix hard into the sheets, keeping his hips lifted as he pounded, easily, at the spot that he'd mentioned earlier.

  
Felix was almost sure that his neighbours could hear him from how loud his moans were – but he just couldn't keep it in anymore. The sound of their hips connecting with one another, Locus' skin slapping against his own, filled the room with its rhythm.

 

All he wanted at that moment was to be fucked, forever, like that. Until he cummed and cummed and lost all sense of self.

 

 _I probably look like a wreck,_ Felix thought, tilting his head and trying to muffle his own moans with the pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to hide just how much of his own self-control he was losing... But the more Locus fucked him, the more of a trembling mess he became.

 

“No...! No more!” He begged, as his entire body shook from the first orgasm.

 

“Really?” Even though Locus looked up at him to confirm, his pace remained brutally fast.

 

“...Continue. Please.” Felix made softer keening noises now. His entire lower body felt so sensitive, like it was made for nothing but sex with this man. He would die right then and there, he thought, if it meant he could feel that way forever.

 

“As you say.” Locus replied. He was breathing hard, and from the looks of it, he could probably last for quite a while.

 

As Locus lifted Felix's legs over his shoulder to change the position a little, the smaller man became a complete wreck. One of his hands lay over his eyes, shielding them from Locus' gaze. He whimpered like a pitiful animal, wiggling in helpless resignation. There was a bit of a numb, pleasant sensation from the constant overstimulation; he felt like he was in a fog, a daze, and that he could go on forever, being filled up like that, being worked like that...

 

Locus let go of his legs again, and spread them wide, like he had first entered. Then, he pushed in brutally hilt deep, groaning loudly as he came deep inside Felix.

 

Felix was completely worn out; he lay there, still covering his eyes, as the other man pulled out. He let out a soft, sad sound, as he reached down to remove the cockring, feeling his cock twitch and spill its seed for the last time.

 

Yes. He had already cummed so many times, just from being fucked...

 

Felix finally understood how Wash felt. He wanted to cry when it was all over. It was the sense of exhilaration and the intensity that made everything worth living for.

 

Sex really was like a drug, he thought. One he couldn't live without. One that he obssessed after. And now that he had what he wanted, it was gone just like everything else, and following the high, came the crash.

 

Although he was sated, he wanted to die.

 

Locus had gone to the bathroom, but then he came back and put his clothes back on.

 

Felix climbed up, forcing himself to smile.

 

“You looked exhausted. Did I disturb you?” Locus asked. The genuine tone in his voice made Felix want to laugh; it was almost cute how the other man slipped between roles, from that of a vulnerable, awkwardly posh adult to that of a... well, impressive dominant who knew just what to do to make somebody like Felix submit.

 

“No.” Felix replied. “...So, I owe you and Wash a hookup, hm? How about a threesome?”

 

Locus looked at him and nodded.

 

“What's the plan, Locs?” Felix asked.

 

“...Do not tell him who I am.” Locus said, suddenly serious. “I go by Locus in some circles, and I want this to be completely quiet and discreet.”

 

“Okay. What about the positions, and all that? Like, I've got to tell him what we're doing...”

 

“...Get him in the position that you usually get him in.” Locus ordered.

 

Felix was almost disappointed at the idea, but he shrugged. “Your call.”

 

Almost as if he was feeling sorry for Felix, he said, “Don't worry. I can handle both of you.”

 

“What?” Felix laughed, brushing it off lightly. “Pfft, don't elevate yourself like that. You're a great dom, I've really got to say...”

 

“I know.”

 

“...Okay, that's just arrogant.” Felix rolled his eyes.

 

“You were... something else.” Locus murmured, looking embarrassed.

 

Felix smiled. Was that happiness? It was a poor ersatz for the euphoria, but at least it was something to hope for, something to look forward to.

 

“I'll get going soon, but... Wait here for a moment.” Locus said, suddenly. He strode to the door. “I'm going to get something from my car.”  
  
Felix shrugged, and opened the door for him. He hadn't realised it until Locus was out and he shut the door, but he wasn't wearing anything, and there was cum all over his belly and dripping down his lubed thighs. He probably looked absolutely pathetic and filthy to the other man.

 

He chuckled, pulling on a pair of pants and sneezing.

 

A while later, Locus came back again, with another paper bag.

 

“I... drank a lot of your beer. I hope this is enough, for now.” He said, looking at Felix with that intense gaze of his.

 

Felix smiled, and nodded as he took the bag. “Thanks, Locs.”

 

Locus nodded, a tight smile on his lips. He leaned down for a hug as Felix stood on his toes, looking down at his own coat again when he realised that he might have just gotten it stained with cum. It wasn't, however.

 

Felix shut the door quietly, trying not to look as Locus drove away. He checked what was in the paper bag. It was wine. Locus had offered him either whiskey or wine, earlier.

 

He chuckled to himself and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

 

 

 _It would be great if I could drink forever,_ he thought. _Get fucked forever... Never be sober._

 

 _Whatever,_ Felix thought, dumping the tea into the sink. 

 

He poured himself a cup of wine, instead. 

 

_I want what I want._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> C&C welcome. 
> 
> ...with some apologies to James Maynard Keenan for stealing a few Tool lines here and there.


End file.
